


Our Last Night on Earth

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh if it’s cool could you do a Jo smut? Like the day before they hunt down Lucifer and they confess their feelings towards each other and it ends with smut? I really hope this wouldn’t be too much for you to do. Thank you! AND Please, please, please do a fem!reader x Jo smut!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Last Night on Earth

Warnings: Mentions of the possibility of death, smut, oral

Fic:

This could very well be your last night on Earth, and from what you could tell, you’d be spending it alone. Sitting at the kitchen table of Bobby’s house, you try to ready yourself for tomorrow and steady your nerves. Dean leans against the wall at the other end of the room, talking to Jo. It looked like he was hitting on her and you didn’t want to interfere. You’d always liked Jo and you desperately wanted to tell her how you felt, but if she wanted to be with Dean then you weren’t going to get in the way.

“Sweetheart, if this is our last night on Earth, then I’m going to spend it with a little thing I call self-respect,“ you hear Jo say as she walks away from Dean, leaving him staring after her. She pulls out the seat beside yours and sits down. “How are you doing?” she asks you.

“You know,” you respond, “About as well as you can do knowing that you’re fighting Lucifer in the morning.” Jo gives you a sad smile and squeezes your hand.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asks.

“I’m not sure there’s anything to talk about,” you say, “Tomorrow, we’ll either be alive or dead. There’s nothing else to talk about.”

“That’s not exactly true,” Jo says quietly, “There’s something I should tell you.”

“What is it?” you ask. She looks over her shoulder to see if anyone is listening in and when she’s satisfied that they’re not, she turns back to you and continues speaking.

“I know we’ve been friends for a while now, and I hope this doesn’t make you hate me or anything,” she begins.

“But?” you prompt.

“I like you,” she says.

“I like you too,” you say with a small smile, squeezing her hand.

“No, Y/N, I mean I like like you,” she says.

“Really?” you ask, shocked. 

“I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable,” she tells you, “I don’t want it to hurt our friendship, especially if it is our last night on Earth.” She tries to pull her hand away, but you catch it before she does.

“Jo, I love you,” you confess. Her brown eyes go wide and a smile spreads across her lips.

“How long?” she questions.

“Months, years,” you tell her, “I don’t know, it’s been a while.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” she inquires.

“You’re my friend,” you say, shrugging your shoulders, “I didn’t want to scare you away.” Jo looks over her shoulder to see Dean sulking where she’d left him, Sam, Bobby, and Ellen close by.

“Let’s go somewhere we can talk,” Jo says, pushing her chair away from the table. You follow her as quietly as you can, trying not to draw attention as you make your way to the room Bobby was letting you stay in. Jo shuts the door as soon as you’re inside before pressing you back against the wall. Her soft lips meet yours instantly and her body presses against yours.

“I thought you wanted to talk,” you mumble against her lips.

“If this is our last night on Earth, I don’t want to spend it talking about things we should’ve done or what we might’ve had,” she tells you, “Besides, actions speak louder than words right?”

“Well, if that’s true …” you let your words trail off before you weave your fingers into her long blonde hair and bring her lips to yours again. Jo’s hands slide down your body and come to rest on your hips. You suck her bottom lip into your mouth and draw it out between your teeth. Jo crashes her lips against yours as her hands tug at the hem of your shirt. You push yourself away from the wall and break the kiss just long enough to pull your shirt over your head. Jo pulls off her tank top and casts it to the side before wrapping her arms around you.

She walks backwards as you make your way to the bed, leaving behind a trail of clothing and leaving you both naked as you reach the bed. The backs of Jo’s knees hit the bed and she falls backwards, pulling you with her. You giggle as you settle yourself above her.

You kiss her lips for a moment before you begin leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. Your lips move further down her body and you take one of her nipples between your lips, flicking the hardened bud with your tongue. You bring your hand up to her other breast, kneading the flesh and rolling the nipple between your index finger and thumb.

Jo’s back arches, pressing her firmly to you as her hand twists into your hair. You suck and tug her nipple before treating the other as you had the first, letting your lips and hand trade places. Jo moans as you caress her and you relish in the sounds you draw from her. You let her nipple fall from your lips as you leave a trail of kisses down her abdomen, letting your tongue dip into her bellybutton. Your knees hit the floor as you slip from the bed. Jo watches with dark eyes as you press her legs apart and settle between them, leaving kisses down one thigh and up the other.

You pull her to the edge of the bed before placing one hand on her thigh, the other on her hip. Your lips hover over her clit, your warm breaths falling over her damp folds as you flick your eyes up to meet hers. Jo licks her lip and draws the bottom one between her teeth in anticipation. She watches as your lips draw near her clit, her hips bucking lightly when you make contact. You smirk against her skin as you suck her clit between your lips and draw it out with your teeth.

“Y/N,” Jo sighs as you leave a long, broad lick along her slit from bottom to top. Jo’s hand tugs your hair, silently begging for more, which you happily give. You lick and suck, relishing in the taste of her. One of Jo’s hands fists into the sheets, the other into your hair, holding you close to her.

You hum as you suck her clit into your mouth and her hips buck up as a moan spills from her lips. Her eyes fall shut and her head falls back as you tease your tongue between her dripping folds and dip it inside her. Jo gasps your name, her walls growing tight around your tongue as you explore her entrance. You guide her hips as she bucks them, encouraging her to ride your tongue.

A constant stream of curses, your name and praises fall from her lips as her back arches. You thrust your tongue into her as far as you can, swirling it around as you nudge her clit with your nose. Jo’s back arches and her hand holds you tightly against her as her walls clamp down around your tongue. Your name spills from her lips as you help her to ride out her orgasm. You lap up everything she has to give you as her grip on your hair slackens.

You leave a trail of kisses up her body as you make your way back onto the bed. “You have no clue how long I’ve wanted to do that,” you whisper, your lips brushing the shell of her ear. You tug her earlobe gently between your teeth. Jo giggles as she leads you to the center of the bed. She grasps your shoulders and turns you suddenly, pressing you back against the sheets.

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to do too,” she whispers in your ear before leaving rough kisses along your neck and shoulder. Her hand cups your breast as her lips take your nipple between them, the warm wetness of her mouth causing the nipple to stiffen. She kneads the flesh as she takes your other nipple into her mouth, stiffening the bud as she had the first. Jo straddles your hips as she sits above you, one of your breasts in each of her hands.

She watches as you writhe beneath her touch, her eyes dark and predatory. When she’s satisfied with the sounds she’s drawn from you, she leans in and beings leaving kisses down your abdomen, nipping the skin here and there. Her eyes are locked on yours through the whole journey. When she reaches your thighs, she pushes them apart and settles between them. Jo pushes a strand of hair behind her ear before she leans in, flicking your clit with her tongue. You hadn’t realized just how wet you were until her warm breath hits your dripping core.

“Jo,” you gasp, a smirk crossing her lips. Your eyes lock on hers as she sucks your clit into her mouth. Your lips part as she licks and sucks, her tongue working wonders. Her hands grasp your hips, holding you firmly to the bed as her tongue teases your folds and dips in and out of you. You reach down and tangle your fingers into her hair, drawing her closer to you. Your lips part and your head falls back as she explores your opening, pushing her tongue as deep into you as it will go. One of Jo’s hands slides up your body, cupping and squeezing your breast as her nose nudges your clit.

You sigh her name as your back arches off the bed, your walls fluttering around her tongue. Jo moans, sending vibrations straight to your core. Your hand fists in her hair as her tongue draws you over the edge. The pressure in your stomach overflows and pleasure courses through your veins as your walls clamp down around her tongue. Her name escapes your lips as a strangled cry as she helps you ride out your orgasm. She pulls her tongue from you and licks you clean.

“Y/N,” Jo mumbles as she kisses her way back up to your lips, “In case I never get another chance …”

“Don’t,” you cut her off, “Don’t say that.” You push a strand of hair behind her ear and cup her cheek.

“I love you,” Jo whispers, smiling down at you, but you can see the sadness in her eyes.

“I love you too,” you whisper back, “And despite what happens tomorrow, we love each other. That’s all that matters.” Jo nods in agreement and leans in to kiss you, the taste of yourself mingling with the taste of her as her tongue slips into your mouth.

Your hand slides down her back and over the smooth curve of her ass, drawing a soft moan from her lips. Jo’s fingers graze your skin as they make their way down your body. She straddles one of your legs as rests her forearm beside your head. You reach up and take her hand as the fingers of her other hand circle your entrance. Jo turns her head to kiss the palm of your hand as she rocks her hips against you, her slick smearing on your leg. You moan and slip your fingers into her hair, pulling her lips to yours.

Jo slides her fingers through your folds before slipping her middle finger into you, swirling it and searching for the sweet spot deep within you. You moan against her lips as she finds it. She grinds herself against you as she begins pumping her finger in and out slowly. You moan into each other’s mouths, each swallowing the sounds the other makes. Your hand slips from her hair and down her back, holding her firmly to you as her body slides against yours.

You sigh as Jo adds a second finger and then a third, pumping them in and out. Your hips rise up to meet her hand, the heel pressed firmly against your clit. Jo moans as you drag your nails up and down her body, you squeeze her hand as her fingers curl to hit your g-spot. Your walls grow tight around her fingers as the knot in your stomach reforms. The rocking of her hips adopts a faster rhythm, matching the pace at which she pumps her fingers.

A strand of hair falls into her face and you bring your hand back up her body, pushing it behind her ear. Your fingers twist into her hair again as her eyes lock on yours. Her lips fall open as her body shudders, you can tell she’s close and from the way her fingers stretch and fill you, you are too.

"Jo,” you moan as your walls clamp down around her fingers. Jo follows you soon after, moaning your name. Her fingers slowly stop moving as you both come down from your highs, her wetness dripping down the curve of your thigh. You press your lips to hers as she collapses above you, the weight of her body fully on you. She pulls her fingers from you and slides her hand back up your body.

You lie there for a few moments, lazily kissing, your bodies intertwined. Jo breaks the kiss and moves to lie by your side, her body turned to face you.

“All this time we wasted,” you whisper, turning to face her. She cups your cheek as your fingers trace patterns along her arm.

“Like you said,” Jo tells you, “We love each other and that’s what matters.” She pulls you close and your lips meet once again. You give in to the feel of her, her closeness, her warmth, her lips moving against yours. You’d cherish this moment for the rest of your life, no matter how long, or short, that might be.


End file.
